median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Qual-Kehk
|image = |act = Act V |location = Harrogath |services = Hires and resurrects mercenaries |starts quests = Rescue on Mount Arreat Rite of Passage |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Yes, warrior?"'' *''"What is it?"'' *''"Quickly, traveler."'' *''"Morning."'' *''"Afternoon."'' *''"Evening."'' *''"Can I help you?"'' Introduction *''"I am Qual-Kehk, the Senior Man-At-Arms of Harrogath. You have the look of a warrior...An extra soldier will be useful. But don't expect anyone to mourn if you get yourself killed. Baal is true to his namesake. He has ravaged through our lands like a merciless plague. The protective ward laid down by our lost Elders helps hold the evil at bay, but Baal's siege has taken its toll all the same. Most of my men are now dead. Others are trapped in the mountain passes. But I swear we are not beaten yet! We will fight to the end to protect this mountain!"'' Introduction (Druid) *''"A Druid in Harrogath! Have things truly come to this? After the Mage Wars, I assumed Druids would never be seen in Harrogath again. You take a big chance coming here! To be honest, I have never been comfortable with your shape-shifting kind, but I do respect your search for balance and peace. So, if you trust us enough to enter our gates, I trust you enough to let you stay. I am Qual-Kehk, the Senior Man-At-Arms of Harrogath. You have the look of a warrior...An extra soldier will be useful. But don't expect anyone to mourn if you get yourself killed. Baal is true to his namesake. He has ravaged through our lands like a merciless plague. The protective ward laid down by our lost Elders helps hold the evil at bay, but Baal's siege has taken its toll all the same. Most of my men are now dead. Others are trapped in the mountain passes. But I swear we are not beaten yet! We will fight to the end to protect this mountain!"'' Introduction (Paladin) *''"A Paladin! I have long heard of your people. As a young warrior I even considered the pilgrimage to Kurast. But I was younger then and foolish. My place has always been here -- protecting Harrogath, and Mount Arreat with it. I am Qual-Kehk, the Senior Man-At-Arms of Harrogath. You have the look of a warrior...An extra soldier will be useful. But don't expect anyone to mourn if you get yourself killed. Baal is true to his namesake. He has ravaged through our lands like a merciless plague. The protective ward laid down by our lost Elders helps hold the evil at bay, but Baal's siege has taken its toll all the same. Most of my men are now dead. Others are trapped in the mountain passes. But I swear we are not beaten yet! We will fight to the end to protect this mountain!"'' Gossip *''"The death of Malah's son was a great tragedy. He was our finest archer. While leading a successful campaign against Baal's forces, he was impaled on a demon's spear. The wound was such that...Well, even Malah herself acknowledges that quick death was a blessing."'' *''"We have lost many well-trained warriors to Baal's siege machines. Their range is great. Though, they are vulnerable if you close the distance quickly enough."'' *''"Baal's legions seem countless, but slaying their commanders takes some of the fight out of them."'' *''"Early on, parties of our best scouts were ambushed by demons that spawned from the very air around them. Survivors often mentioned a strange creature floating in the distance. Perhaps taking it down could prevent some nasty surprises."'' *''"This is unlike any battle I have ever fought. While we ration food and water, the demon hordes feast nightly on the flesh and blood of our dead."'' *''"Our Elders were wise leaders in more peaceful times, but now the survival of our people has fallen to me. My men and I will fight to the death, but there's no way to ensure the outcome. I used to believe that nothing could break through our guard and assault the holy mountain. I know now that I was horribly mistaken."'' *''"Larzuk is a talented blacksmith, but his head is full of some strange ideas. Just the other day he came to me with a plan to break the siege. He wanted to fill large pipes with exploding powders and steel balls, then...Well, like I said, strange."'' Gossip (Druid) *''"Harrogath has great need of your powers, noble Druid. However, in the face of this supernatural onslaught, are your natural powers up to the task?"'' Gossip (Paladin) *''"It would be an honor to have a warrior of the Light fighting side-by-side with my men. I can see your faith gives you great strength, Paladin, but don't expect it to keep you out of harm's way."'' Gossip (About Qual-Kehk) Anya: *''"Qual-Kehk's confidence in his abilities once bordered on arrogance, but in the early days of the siege, he was humbled by Baal. While he saved us from immediate destruction, a third of our warriors were lost. None felt those losses more than he. Though he may not admit it, your presence gives him hope, warrior."'' Larzuk: *''"I've offered Qual-Kehk my ideas on how to break the siege, but he dismisses them. Is it because I lack scars of battle, or does he think I'm a couple arrows short of a quiver?"'' Malah: *''"Qual-Kehk is a worthy leader, but the losses have borne heavily upon him. He is only impatient because he judges the worth of a warrior by action, not words. You must prove yourself worthy of his trust."'' Nihlathak: *''"Qual-Kehk is useless. He has blindly sent our warriors to their deaths, assuming Baal's legions would fight as men do. Of course, everyone knows they do not."'' Quests Siege on Harrogath *''"About to face Shenk the Overseer and stop the siege, are you? You should ask Malah to perform your last rites before you go, stranger."'' *''"So, you still live. You're either quick or a coward."'' *''"So...You managed to stop the siege. You are more powerful than I gave you credit for. You have rightfully earned my respect."'' Rescue on Mount Arreat *''"My concerns have turned to my men taken prisoner on the battlefield by Baal's demons. I hate to think what's happened to them. As you journey up the mountain, keep your eyes open for my soldiers and bring them back to me if you can."'' *''"Those of my men fortunate enough to escape on their own told me that they were held captive in the highlands and plateaus."'' *''"They say that discretion, not procrastination, is the better part of valor."'' *''"More of my men are still alive out there. I am certain of it! Find them. Free them from their cages and bring them back to me."'' *''"Thank you for rescuing my men. They have spoken well of your bravery in battle. Perhaps there is hope for us after all. If you wish, you may hire some of my mercenaries that you saved. And please...take this set of runes. I had been saving them for a socketed shield, but I think you'll make better use of them. Be sure to set them in the right order for their fullest effect."'' Prison of Ice *''"Anya's father, Aust, was our wisest Elder. He was killed along with the other Elders who erected the ward that protects this city. The ward has kept Baal's demons out of Harrogath, but at a costly sacrifice. Nihlathak, on the other hand, was the only Elder to escape the demons. Somehow, he alone managed to find sanctuary, while the others died around him. Ever since that day, Nihlathak and Anya have been at odds."'' *''"It seems like everyone feels Nihlathak played a part in Anya's disappearance. Why would he do such a thing?"'' *''"The snake has slipped our grasp! While you were gone, Nihlathak disappeared. I'll bet Anya knows how to track him down."'' *''"Your rescue of Anya was quite an accomplishment."'' Betrayal of Harrogath *''"I saw Nihlathak leave town just before you found Anya. He must be held accountable for his criminal deeds. Find him and bring him back, if you can. Likely, he won't come willingly, and you'll be forced to kill him. So be it."'' *''"My advice is to go in quick and hit hard. Nihlathak can't be half as tough as the beasts you've faced out there."'' *''"Nihlathak was a vile demon that shall find his home among the tortured minions of Hell! You battled the Darkness without fear. I laud your skill and courage."'' Rite of Passage *''"Every time I hear of you, warrior, your deeds become more legendary. But take heed. You are approaching the very summit of Mount Arreat. I have never dared venture there. It is sacred -- our most holy place. The legends say it is guarded by the Ancient Ones, who block the path of all who are unworthy. Your reputation here does not matter... It will be the Ancients who determine your worthiness. Good luck."'' *''"The Ancients are not our enemies. Remember that! They are our ancestors -- our gods."'' *''"I warned you! The Ancients are not like the demons you're accustomed to fighting."'' *''"Besting the Ancients in battle is a mighty feat indeed. I hope this means you're ready to battle Baal."'' Eve of Destruction *''"You have ventured to a place beyond legend. You rush to face an evil few can even imagine. Be careful, my friend, and may the Light watch over you."'' *''"The destruction of the Worldstone does not bode well for our world. But I'll try not to worry... After all, we have warriors like you fighting for us and for the Light. Farewell!"'' Category:NPCs